A Different Kind of Magic
by Ewok
Summary: A crossover between Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter. Harry and Co. gets transported to Tortall by mistake by Floo Powder. FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!
1. Diagon Alley

a/n- this is my first real fanfic, so don't be mean or I'll be sad. But please do review! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce and J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot.  
  
  
  
A Different Kind of Magic  
  
  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, come on! We have to get to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies!"  
  
Several mumbles of, "Coming, Mom," came from the upper stories of the Weasley family residence, dubbed The Burrow.  
  
Several minutes later, all six Hogwarts students were assembled in the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley passes around a jar of Floo Powder. Fred and George stepped went first, throwing their powder on the fire and stepping in, calling "Diagon Alley!" loudly. Ginny and Hermione followed them, then Harry and Ron, and finally Mrs. Weasley. Their first stop was Gringotts, then they all split up, agreeing to meet ninety minutes later at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor before heading over to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books.  
  
Fred and George immediately departed for the wizarding joke store, Gambol and Japes, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went first to Madam Malkin's to buy new robes for Harry and Hermione and some decent dress robes for Ron (Harry's early Christmas present). Then they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to drool over the newest broomstick model, the Nebula II. When Harry and Ron finished admiring it longingly, Hermione dragged them off into yet a different store to buy some new quills, parchment, and ink. Ginny found a little bottle of ink that wrote in a different color depending on what kind of a mood you were in, and bought some for herself with some Knuts she had saved.  
  
The four started heading back to the ice cream parlor, and when they arrived they saw that Fred and George, who played on Griffindor's Quidditch team along with Harry, had located Angelina Johnson, who also was on the team, and were chatting casually with her over milkshakes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said hi, then sat down at the next table and ordered the ice creams. When they all had finished, Mrs. Weasley appeared and asked, "Are you ready to get your books?" The four Weasleys, joined by Harry, Hermione, and Angelina, got up and trooped down Diagon Alley after Mrs. Weasley until they reached Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Harry's book-list for this year included The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk; Higgly-Doofs, Malicious Potions, and the Hand of Death: How to defend yourself against these and other Dark happenings, by H.G. Rimbo, Jr.; and Magical Renaissance (Times since You-Know-Who was defeated), by Bertha Binns. "I wonder if she is related to Professor Binns," wondered Hermione when she saw the name. They all located their new books and paid, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the fireplace to get back home. Fred and George said goodbye to Angelina, and Mrs. Weasley pulled a small pouch of Floo Powder from a pocket in her robes. Once again, Fred and George went first, but right before Ron about to go he cried, "Wait! I forgot to get some refills for Potions!"  
  
Before Mrs. Weasley could respond, Harry and Hermione were offering to go with him to buy the ingredients he needed. "Well, ok then. I'll take Ginny back and you three meet us at home as soon as you get what you need. No goofing around!"  
  
"Ok Mom," Ron said. He turned around and left, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
  
After he had bought his refills, they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron, but on the way they passed a man in black robes with a cart, selling Floo Powder as well as a few magical trinkets. "Oi! Harry! Mom didn't leave us any Floo Powder!" Ron exclaimed when he saw the man.  
  
"Oh man, you're right," the other boy responded. He walked over to the man, produced a silver Sickle, and took the proffered bag of Floo Powder. At the Leaky Cauldron, the trio headed toward the large fireplace, threw on a pinch of powder, and all cried, "The Burrow!" Then they all stepped into the flaring flames. 


	2. Corus

a/n- Please read/review! Disclaimer: same as ch.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Corus  
  
  
  
Harry was the first to exit the fireplace, followed by Ron, then Hermione. Harry glanced around, but the room he was in looked nothing at all like Ron's kitchen. It contained a king-sized bed made neatly with green blankets and a dresser against one wall. A short woman with rumpled brown hair entered from an adjoining room, a puzzled expression plastered on her face. She was not wearing robes, but brown britches and a white billowy shirt. She started when she saw the three strangers, her hand reaching for a dagger at her waist. She drew the dagger and pointed it at the trio, saying, "You better not try anything funny." They all shook their heads frantically.  
  
A tall man, also wearing britches and a shirt, entered the room and asked, "Buri? Is everything ok?" Seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he continued, "What's going on?"  
  
"We.we.we." Harry stammered. "We were using Floo Powder and came out the wrong fireplace. I'm very sorry, we'll leave right away as we have to get to Hogwarts in two days."  
  
"What is all this nonsense! You're not going anywhere," the man said suspiciously. "You break into Buri's rooms and then just expect to be let go?"  
  
"Raoul." the woman, Buri, he had called her, began, but bit her tongue when he looked at her.  
  
The man motioned for the trio to follow him, then turned and strode out of the room, Buri at his heels. Hermione shrugged before following them.  
  
They were led into a small study, where two sofas were positioned at a right angle to each other, a mahogany coffee table between them, laid out with tea for two. Two walls were lined with bookshelves, and a third had a large desk, half piled with papers and books, as well as the doorway they had came through. The fourth wall was bare except for a door and a framed portrait of the lady on horseback, crossbow in hand. The man pointed at one sofa, and the Hogwarts trio sat down. The woman and the man settled themselves on the other.  
  
Raoul opened his mouth, but Buri was quicker. "Before anyone says anything, I would like you," she pointed to Harry, "to explain who you are and what you and your friends are doing here, and why you are wearing those hideous costumes."  
  
Harry said, "It's like I told you earlier. We got here by mistake with Floo Powder. And these aren't costumes, they're our clothes!" he finished indignantly. Then, on an impulse, he asked, "We are still in England, aren't we?"  
  
"I will come to that in a minute," the woman answered. "But you still haven't told me who you are."  
  
Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I am Harry Potter." He shoved aside his bangs, revealing the lightning-shaped scar in the center of his forehead. He waited for that to sink in, but when the woman made no signs of recognition, he thought exasperatedly, Muggles, and continued. "These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
Buri nodded, then asked rudely, "Now then, what the hell is this England you were talking about?"  
  
"You mean you've never heard of England?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Ron piped in. "If we're not in England, where are we then?"  
  
"You are in Corus, the capital of Tortall," Raoul's deep voice boomed, silencing them.  
  
"Tortall? There's no such place. I have the entire global map memorized!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Right, there's no Tortall, just like there IS an England," Raoul shot back.  
  
"Children, children," Buri intervened. "Stop quarrelling. It seems to me that this tale is too far-fetched to be false. This is Corus, in the spring of the 20th year of the reign of King Jonathon IV and Queen Thayet, in the year 459 H.E."  
  
"What!" Hermione bristled. "That's impossible. It is 2001, and this is London, and it is FALL!"  
  
Ron nudged Hermione sharply, and she immediately looked sheepish and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"Now," Buri continued, "Let's just get you some food and some rooms for awhile, until you figure out how to get back to this England of yours." And with that, she swept out the door, the travelers behind her, leaving Raoul dumbfounded in her study. 


	3. The Knights' Mess

a/n- please read and review! PS- sorry this chapter is so short. the next will be longer, I promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Knight's Mess  
  
  
  
After snagging some empty rooms for the three friends, Buri led them to the mess hall shared by the armies of Tortall, the King's Own and the Queen's Riders, and also by any visiting knights. Buri pointed to a table, and they plopped into three seats, followed by Buri. The remaining five seats at their table were filled by Raoul and four others- two men and two women.  
  
The nine got up, took trays, and got their food, then returned to their table. They all introduced themselves, though the adults seemed to already know each other. To Hermione's left sat Lady Knight, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. To her left was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, followed by Sir Cleon of Kennan, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Raoul, Buri, and finally Harry and Ron. Their dinner-mates' history was quite interesting. It seemed that everyone was a knight except for Buri, but who was a commander of the Queen's Riders. Raoul was commander of one of the regiments of the King's Own. Lady Alanna was the first, and until a few months ago when Keladry, or Kel as she preferred, had been knighted, the only Lady Knight. She was also the King's Champion, and called the Lioness. Keladry had been Raoul's squire in then past four years, and had had many adventures with him and the King's Own. Cleon and Nealan (Neal) were close friends of Kel's, both of whom she had known for eight years, since she first began her training.  
  
After the knights and Buri had introduced themselves, they turned expectantly to the Hogwarts trio. Hermione hesitated, then spoke. "We are from a place called London, in a country named England. I know you haven't heard of it, but trust me, it exists. We are heading into our fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore. I don't know if you have magic of any kind here, but where we come from the people with Magic, such as ourselves, tend to lead an underground life, and the Muggles never even know about us." Seeing their faces, she explained, "Muggles are people without magic."  
  
Kel answered her. "Yes, as a matter of fact we do have magic here, but it has a slightly different name. Here people with magic are said to have The Gift, and their Gift is trained sometimes at magic schools like your own, but more often in special classes in other programs. For example, here in Corus all the Gifted pages receive magic classes along with their others."  
  
Alanna nodded, then said, "Well, now that we're all done eating and we have learned a bit about each other, let's try getting you back to your London."  
  
The four got up and headed to Alanna's chambers, and Kel, Cleon, and Neal also got up to go do various tasks, leaving Raoul and Buri alone at the table. 


	4. Lady Alanna

a/n- Finally! Another chapter! Sorry about the ::ahem:: one year wait, I sorta got sidetracked. anyways, it's summer and I had some time on my hands, and I found this story unfinished so I decided to write some more again. : )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot is mine.  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna  
  
  
  
As the Hogwarts trio crossed the threshold to Alanna's apartments, they looked around in wonder. Everything in the room seemed to glitter, to have an independent yearning to be used and touched. They followed Alanna, Keladry, and Cleon through the first room, which appeared to be a living room, and into a study area. Alanna sat down in one of the many chairs perched around the room, and motioned for the other three to follow suit.  
  
This was the first real chance they had had to study Alanna. She was on the short side, with bright red hair tumbling in curls. Her eyes were unlike anything any of them had seen before, with their exuberant violet color. Overall, Alanna had a commanding presence, but not lacking a softer side.  
  
"As Buri told you, my name is Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, also called the Lioness, but please, just call me Alanna. All the long chivalrous titles and such make me think in circles." She grinned to herself before continuing. "As long as you remain in Tortall, however long that may be, you will be welcome to stay here. However, I am sure you are anxious to get back to your homes."  
  
"Thank you for your generous offer, Alanna, but you are right when you say we want to get back. Even if only because we have to catch the Hogwarts Express in two days to go to school," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, then, we need to find a way to get you back. How did you say you got here?"  
  
"Floo powder." At Alanna's obvious confusion, Harry continued explaining. "You throw it in the fire and call out your destination, then step into the flames, and when you step back out you are there. We were in Diagon Alley shopping and tried to get back to Ron's house, but somehow we got here instead."  
  
Alanna nodded, and suggested that they try using floo powder again now and try to get back. As they approached the merrily crackling fire in Alanna's study, Ron reached into his pocket, grabbed a handful of silvery powder, and heaved it into the fire. He yelled, "The Burrow!" but nothing happened. The fire usually changed in some way, be it size, color, or something else when floo powder was added, but it seemed unaffected. Ron was puzzled, but Hermione didn't seem too surprised. "Well, of course this fireplace isn't connected to the network." For the benefit of the Tortallans, she explained, "Wizarding fireplaces are connected to the floo network, which means that they can be accessed by floo powder. The network is supposed to prevent something like this happening, so wizards don't end up in a Muggle fireplace."  
  
Alanna had been silent throughout Ron and Hermione's explanations, but now she spoke up. "Do you know how to get a fire connected to your network?"  
  
Ron nodded. "My father works for the ministry, he connected Harry's uncle's fire on time temporarily, but I'm not exactly sure how. If we had some way of getting word to my family, my dad could maybe get us hooked up. But. how do we contact them?"  
  
"Owl?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically. She turned to Alanna. "Do you know where there are any owls around here? That is how we send mail at home, maybe it will work here too."  
  
"I'm sure there are a few in the menagerie. Let's go there now," Alanna answered.  
  
**************************  
  
"Daine!" Alanna cried as she led Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the large airy courtyard. Everywhere they looked, there were beautiful and magnificent animals, some they had never seen before. At Alanna's yell, they looked at the subject of her words. A cheerful young woman turned from the deer she was working with to face them, loose brown curls framing her face. Her eyes were a bluish color flecked with grey. "Daine," Alanna asked, "do you know of any owls around here?"  
  
If Daine thought the request was an odd one, she didn't mention it. Instead, she simply turned back to the deer, told him, "Be good, I'll be right back," and facing Alanna again, nodded. She started walking away, and Alanna, Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed. Before long they came to a great cage teeming with birds of all kinds. Daine beckoned three owls to come to her, and they perched on her arms and shoulders as she stroked them affectionately. Ron fished out from his pockets the letter to his family he had taken a moment to compose before they left Alanna's apartments, which basically just explained what had happened, told them they were alright, and requested the fireplace be added to the floo network. He walked over to the owls and held up the rolled letter, hoping that at least one of them would recognize it. For a few seconds his heart sank, and he earnestly thought of the dismay his mother must be in right now and wished with all his heart that they were back home instead of here in this strange realm. But then he was lifted out of his reverie as hesitantly, one of the owls offered her leg to Ron. He gently tied the letter on and grinned as the owl flew away. Behind him, Hermione and Harry were also very excited. Alanna and Daine smiled at each other knowingly, then Alanna said, "It's starting to get dark. I'll show you the way back to your rooms." The three students thanked Daine profusely, and once again followed the surprising lady knight. 


End file.
